A Fiveheaded Unicorn Leads Sydney into the Matrix
by Pjo06
Summary: a young girl named sydney is walking through the woods when a five-headed unicorn tells her to go into the real world. Sydney prefers the Matrix. How will she get back? ONE SHOT.


**Hello there people.**

**This is somewhat similar to The Tale of the Tiger Spirit Babies except less perverted.**

**My friend Sydney told me to write about her and I had just recently watched the Matrix so here's a story.**

One day Sydney was walking through the woods when she came across a tree.

"How peculiar," Sydney said, "What is this tall thing-a-ma-jig?"

Then a magical five-headed unicorn came from nowhere.

"This is the only way out of the Matrix," said the unicorn.

Sydney stepped into the tree which was a magical portal to the real world. Sydney looked around. The new world she had arrived in was dark with dark buildings and dark clouds.

Sydney took two steps forward.

"Where did you come from?" said a man in raggedy clothes.

"From a tree," Sydney said.

"There are no trees around here," the mysterious man said, "We shall get you a change of clothes."

Sydney looked down and noticed that she was also wearing raggedy clothes. When she had walked through the woods she had been wearing a green jacket, a pink Aeropostle shirt, and black shorts.

After changing her clothes, Sydney said, "What is this dark world with dark buildings and dark clouds?"

"This is the real world. You must have come from the Matrix!" said the man.

"What's the Matrix?" Sydney asked

"The Matrix is a world designed to keep us out of this world."

"So how am I able to be here?" Sydney asked.

"There must have been a glitch in the Matrix."

"I don't like this world very much." Sydney said, "How do I get out?"

"You must throw yourself into the boiling unicorn blood. That is the only way. But do not be deceived by the blood. You may want to drink it. If you do, then you will be burn and be reborn as a five-headed unicorn in the Matrix."

"Why would I want to drink unicorn blood?"

"I must not say anymore because the Matrix protectors might kill me."

He backed away into the shadows.

"That was weird," said a voice next to Sydney.

"Ahhh! Evil unicorn!" screamed Sydney.

"I'm not an evil unicorn," said the evil **(not) **unicorn.

"Then what are you?"

"I am a Jordan! I was seduced by the unicorn blood and drank it. But at that very moment there had been a glitch in the Matrix and I had to stay here."

"Interesting." Sydney stroked her invisible beard.

"I shall take you to the unicorn blood. Hop on my back." Jordan said.

Sydney hopped onto Jordan's back and they rode away into the dark clouds because there was no sunset.

When they were flying Jordan was singing the Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Skalamoosh Skalamoosh! Will you do the Fandango?"

"Shut up!" Sydney exclaimed.

All of a sudden, they saw a blue box.

"Pull over to the side of the sky!" came a voice from the box. "This is the Wizard of Oz; jump off your unicorn with your hands up! I have a screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Go faster! Sydney said.

"I can't I didn't have enough bacon this morning." Jordan said.

They escaped the Wizard of Oz.

"There's the boiling unicorn blood!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yayy!" Sydney and Jordan said in union.

"And that's the temple of Annelise." said Jordan pointing to a blue temple.

They came down towards the lake of boiling unicorn blood. There was a boat in the lake.

"Help me!" came a voice from the boat.

Sydney and Jordan landed on the boat next to a puppy.

"OMG, a talking puppy!" Sydney exclaimed.

"That's not a puppy! That's the evil thing named Emma." Jordan warned Sydney.

"Then why does it look like a cute puppy?"

"Exactly," Jordan said.

"Well goodbye Jordan. We had some really great times together. I'm going to miss you," Sydney said.

"You to human," Jordan said.

They both started crying while hovering over Emma.

"Shut up!" called the evil thing named Emma.

"You should come with me!" Sydney exclaimed.

"YAYYY!" Jordan said happily.

They both jumped into the boiling unicorn blood. They popped out at Aubrey's house and flew over to Sarah's house **(me) **and ate brownies stuffed with bacon while stroking qualms.

THE END

**Alternate ending:**

They both jumped onto the unicorn blood and died.

**Another alternate ending:**

They both jumped into the unicorn blood. They popped out at Mt. Everest and scared some climbers who fell down the side of the mountain. Sydney then died from lack of oxygen.

**Characters: Sydney, Jordan, Annelise, Emma, Aubrey, Sarah (me)**

**YAYY I hoped you liked that. It was a stupid but awesome story!**

**GOODBYE**

**For now.**


End file.
